Along with acceleration of speed of a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), DDR (Double Data Rate) standard and DDR2 standard are released and the number of banks is increased to two, four, and eight. This makes it possible to hide overhead of open and close of a page that is a drawback of DRAM memory cell and to successively perform WRITE/READ. The method is called bank interleaving and is well known. In addition, as a technique to improve data transfer efficiency in the DRAM memory, each of PTLs 1 to 3 proposes a technique to perform rearrangement of memory addresses and data.